Various types of trailer hitch adapters are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a fifth wheel trailer hitch adapter which allows a fifth-wheel hitch to be mounted outside a truck bed and coupled with a rear hitch of a vehicle so that neither the adapter nor any portion of a fifth-wheel trailer occupies any portion of the truck bed.